Inside An Oaken Chest
by Took-An-Arrow
Summary: Kim and Ron are about to get married, and the hero knows she couldn't be happier. Even if she can't get that damn song out of her head. *Eventual KiGo*
1. Just Another Middleton Morning

**CHAPTER ONE: Just another Middleton Morning**  
-

Kim Possible sat at the foot of the bed and stared at the full length mirror in front of her. She was lost in her own thoughts, and was appreciating the silence that would be broken any time now.

She counted to three, _One… Two… Three,_ and forced herself up from the position she'd been in for the last hour, and looked around the large room, only just noticing its décor - which was not something she would've chosen herself; but then again, this wasn't her room.

The walls had a tasteful turquoise and cream floral pattern, with splashes of gold, and the bed, the furniture, the carpet - everything else in the room - had these same colours. Not that you could see much of it anyway as most of the space had been taken over by clothing wrapped carefully in plastic covers draped over chairs, and full-to-brim suitcases scattered about the floor. She put her hands into the pockets of pristine, white terry cloth robe, which always seemed to come in these - way too expensive hotel rooms, and examined herself in the mirror.

It was finally happening. Today was the day she was getting married, and she had never felt as nervous as she did right now. She wanted so much to throw up, but she didn't think she would be able to brush her teeth again without gagging.

All she could do to make the nerves subside, was to sing - well rap - the most annoying song she had ever heard. Something she hadn't heard in almost nine years. _'The Drakken rap'_ Why that had popped into her head after all this time, she didn't know; and as much as she hated it, it helped ease the urge to vomit.

It also brought back some memories.

She smiled as she remembered her fights with Shego. She loved to fight the villainess and those smooth moves of hers. She knew she was no real match for the thief; not without the Battle suit anyway. Only then were they were equally matched. She also liked that Shego was as intelligent as her, most of her foes back then were foolish pishwats who liked the sound of their own voices too much - especially when they captured her. They were always way too distracted by their monologue to notice that she'd escape somehow, with or without help.

Kim missed her high school years, if only for those fights, it was Team Possible at its best. Of course, stopping all the villains was a good reason too. But then graduation happened, and Drakken helped save the world, and he and Shego dropped out of the limelight, apparently together, and things couldn't stay the same.

Once college - and everything else that followed happened – it changed. It had to. She still saved the world; working part time for Global Justice, and did what she could, but it wasn't with as much passion as high school.

She ran her fingers through her red hair, and winced as a digit got caught in a knot. It was a good thing that she was having her hair done today... along with her make up, and God knows what else.

Her bridesmaids were more excited than she was about the cosmetics of the day - she would've been happy to get married in a tank top, and cargo pants. But she caved to Monique, Bonnie, and Tara, who had been planning this day for six months; ever since the engagement was announced.

Honestly, it amazed her how her friends pulled together and arranged this whole thing. Especially with the history Monique and Bonnie had.

They'd all ended up in Middleton U. Even though Kim could've gone anywhere, her home town university was one of the highest ranked in the country, and she liked being close to her family. But she still moved out and into the dorms for at least a hint of independence. She was more than a little surprised to find Bonnie sitting in her room the day she moved in.

Her former rival had grown up significantly during her time in summer school; something had happened to make her take her education seriously, and drop Junior to the curb. Plus the brunette finally conceded that saving the world was probably more important than boys. However, she was still a self proclaimed bitch, and Kim wouldn't have it any other way.

At 8 am, the door to her hotel room was flung open, and many shrieking women charged in - including her mom and Nana - who hadn't stopped being excited since they was told of the engagement. Nana even made a giant lemon square wedding cake, and Kim was sure Ron was looking to that more than anything else.

Within minutes, Kim had been positioned in a chair, and her aesthetic team were in action. Hair, make up, manicure, pedicure, the whole shabang; all the attention was making the redhead feel slightly uncomfortable. And the lack of attention was making Bonnie feel annoyed; if she had her way, she'd be walking down the aisle instead of Kim. Not because she wanted to marry Ron Stoppable, she just liked to be noticed.

Bonnie stopped sneering at whoever had been unfortunate enough to say the wrong thing to her, and got in close to Kim. She stared for a second, and turned to the young girl hired to do the make up. Her eyes narrowed, as she went in for the kill.

She was always ready to point out someone else's mistakes. Being the head of a very successful interior design company, she knew how to boss people around, and she had an inspired eye for colours. She was creative, with none of those irksome artistic tendencies.

"What are you doing?"

"Eye shadow?" The young girl responded in a tiny voice.

"Really? Have you had any training?" Bonnie glared.

"Yes."

"And who did you train _on_ exactly? Prostitutes? This is her wedding day; she is supposed to look elegant; what she actually looks like is a tart!"

The young girls' eyes welled up, and her entire body shook. "I'm so sorry Miss Rockwaller"

"Ms." Bonnie said bluntly. "And you can go." She waved a hand dismissively.

"Bonnie!" Monique said with a raised eyebrow as she watched the girl scuttle out of the room. "Leave the poor girl alone, she was trying her best."

"She's not being paid to TRY her best; she's being paid to BE the best."

Bonnie had a point.

"Try and be a little less... mean."

"But I'm so good at it." She said with a smirk.

"Well take it down a notch, or two. This isn't your day, it's Kim's."

"Huh?" The redhead came out of her Drakken Rap trance with the mention of her name.

"Hey there Kim. How you doing?"

"Oh hey Monique, when did you get here?"

"Uh, about 15 minutes ago, with everyone else."

"Really? I'm sorry. I'm a little spaced!"

"Nervous?"

"As hell! Where's Tara?"

"She's chatting to your Mom and Nana, well; actually, their just talking _at_ her."

"Okay." Kim nodded, and felt a hand on her chin then her head jerk up. "Bonnie? What are you doing?"

"Make up. No time for idle chit chat. We have to get you ready."

"Yes ma'am!"

Bonnie frowned at the sarcastic tone, but chose to ignore it, and then proceeded to straddle the redhead.

"Is this necessary?"

"Don't be such a priss, Possible. You'd swear it was weird for a friend to sit on another friends lap." Bonnie smirked.

Kim gave her friend a smile and went back to her reverie; letting Bonnie do whatever she had to, and shutting out the chaos around her.

* * *

The hero stood taking deep breaths. Ann Possible had brought her into the bathroom - feeling that her daughter needed some space, for which Kim was most grateful.

"Kimmie, you look amazing. I can't believe my little girl has grown up so much."

"Thanks mom!" Kim said with a smile. "And thanks for helping me escape the mob!"

"That's okay kiddo, anything to help." Ann pulled out a small velvet box, and handed it to her daughter.

"What's this?" The younger woman asked as she lifted the lid. "Mom, is this your brooch?"

"Well, Honey, you've had your something borrowed, something blue and something new; My mother gave me this on my wedding day, and her mother handed it to my mom on hers – so now it's your turn." Ann put her hands on her daughters cheeks, and kissed her softly on the forehead before standing back to take in the beautiful sight of her daughter in her dress while she had the chance.

"Mom… Thank you." Kim flushed with emotion and then snapped her head up. "I can't cry! Bonnie will kill me!"

Ann let out a laugh and a knock at the door interrupted the mother/daughter moment. "Kim? Mrs P? It's time."

"Thanks Monique, we'll be right out." Kim took a final deep breath as she turned the handle; and when she opened the door, she was greeted by awed silence. Everyone in the room could see that she was beautiful, her long satin cream dress was simple and elegant, and her red hair in a bun, with white flowers placed around it.

Bonnie had done a simple job with the cosmetics, she had realised that her friend needed very little help with her beauty; mostly, it was there to cover up the outbreak of blemishes Kim had developed two days before.

Even though the whole room adored her at this moment, she still concentrated on the Drakken Rap which had become a theme tune to her fights with Shego, playing in her head. She frowned inwardly, why was she thinking of Shego? Shouldn't she be thinking of Ron? She dismissed it almost instantly, as the nausea set in again; whatever the reason, the woman who was once her adversary was helping her now.

Everyone dispersed from the hotel room, in good spirits, Kim hadn't realised that there had been so many people there until she saw them leave. Ann Possible smiled at her daughter, and hugged her. "I'll see you soon Kimmie."

Kim and her bridesmaids were the only ones left in the large hotel room.

"Okay girl, you ready for this?" Monique asked as she squeezed Kim tightly.

"I will be, that is, if you let go, otherwise I'll have a small case of death!"

"Oops!" Monique said with a shy grin as she let go, "Bit too tight huh?"

"Little bit." The red head said as she put her index finger and thumb close together to emphasise.

"Lay-dies." Bonnie said with a drawl. "Stop being so gay, we have a wedding to get to."

Monique frowned. "A hug is not gay." She playfully pointed at the tanned woman.

"Geez, Kim," Tara said as she rubbed Kim's arms with affection. "I can't believe you're getting married, you're like a proper grown up now."

"Shut up!" Kim grabbed the blonde and pulled her into an embrace, and whispered, "Thanks for being here Tar; I couldn't have got through most of this without any of my friends to keep me sane." She let go of her friend and gave her a wide grin.

"Right." Monique said. "We'll meet you two in the car." And she took Tara's arm and dragged her out of the room.

Bonnie moved in front of Kim, and smiled. "You're not going to give me a gay hug are you Bonnie?" She teased.

"No." The bridesmaid stated, before she leaned down and gave the bride to be a light kiss on the lips. The redheads eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, half shocked, and half amused.

"I didn't want to smudge your lipstick." Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

"The kiss. I'm talking about the kiss, Bon."

"Well, if Monique gives you a gay hug, then I have to be gay-er."

"Gay-er?! This competitive thing you got going on with Monique - your friend by the way - has just entered a whole new world crazy/weird!"

"Maybe." The taller woman mused. "Are we going now? You are getting married you know, in…" She looked at her watch, "…not long. No funny ideas when we get to the car, that kiss was a one off."

"I seriously worry for your mental health." Kim said to her friend with a grin.

"You want me to be crazy. That way you can seduce me, and actually have a final fling before you walk up the aisle."

"YOU. KISSED. ME!" The hero pointed out, louder than she'd intended, noticing the hotel room door was wide open. She raised an eyebrow at Bonnie, and smirked. "If you're so adamant on kissing me, I think I can spare a minute or so for a quick make out session. Combine final fling with the college experiment I never got around to."

"You are so gay." The bridesmaid said as she smacked her friend on the arm. Then ushered her out of the room and shut the door behind them. They continued their banter as they walk towards the elevator.

"You're gay-er." The redhead retorted.

"Gay-er than Monique that's for sure."

"So, you never actually answered my question about the quick make out session." Kim said as she linked arms with the other woman.

"GAY! The gayest gay of gaydonia." Bonnie paused, and looked at the redhead and licked her lips. "Maybe the elevator will be empty, how long do you think it takes to get to the lobby? Doesn't matter, it's plenty of time."

Kim laughed, long and loud. Finally something that wasn't the Drakken Rap to help her relax.

"Lather, rinse and obey." Damn it. Had she said that out loud?

"What?" Bonnie asked with raised eyebrows.

Apparently, she had. "Nothing." She replied and yanked her friend into the elevator.

* * *

James Possible led his only daughter down the aisle. One half of his thoughts were of how proud he was of this young woman walking beside him - looking absolutely astonishing - and the other half wanted to scream to the hundreds of people around him that this was all a big mistake, that she was only a little girl.

He had the same sort of thought process when he saw his son-in-law to be. One part astounded that the boy he had known for two decades, and who, for most of his life had been an utter goof, was now standing in front of him, looking very presentable indeed, and on the other hand, this boy was humping his precious little Kimmie cub, and if he ever hurt her, he would without a doubt, make him pay!

Kim could feel her fathers' tension, but she was focused on the man ahead. When the engagement was announced, Ron had decided to train with her, work off some of his excess weight. He had become quite slender and toned, his hair was now shorter and tidier, and he had grown a van dyke. After his new look had taken effect, more of Kim's friends could see what she saw in him; of course, his new look was never a factor for her. Although it did help.

The wedding went as everyone thought it would; perfectly.


	2. Skipping Beats and Blushing Cheeks

**CHAPTER TWO: Skipping Beats and Blushing Cheeks**

The _Majestic_ hotel was packed with three hundred and fifty of Kim and Ron's closest friends. The hotel was more than happy to accommodate the Possible/Stoppable wedding party after Kim had saved the hundred year old building from a fire, along with all of the residents inside; which including the small dog of the famous celebrity cook, Martha Fry; who repaid the hero by catering the lavish affair. Except the wedding cake, of course.

The reception was in full swing. After Kim and Ron had their first dance, and the redhead had a twirl with her immensely proud father, the hero joined her bridesmaids at their table, while Ron and his best man Kei stayed on the dance floor doing 'The Worm' while they narrowly avoided all other dancers.

"So Kim…" Monique rested her head in her hand and stared off towards the dance floor. "Is this Kei single? Is he celibate?"

"You're like a bitch on heat!"

"Bonnie!" Tara chided. "Do you have to be so crass?"

"Yes."

Kim shook her head and sighed. "I don't know if he's single." She answered. "And I'm not privy to his sexual habits; you'll have to ask yourself Mo."

"Yup." Monique smiled. "I think I will."

"Hey." A deep voice came from behind the hero, and she squealed in excitement before she'd turned around.

"Wade. I didn't think you'd make it." She said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the tall, heavy set young man.

"I wouldn't miss it. Well the reception anyway. Dr. Director had me working on something; I did get to see the wedding though, just not in person."

"That Dr. Director's a slave driver." She said squeezing him tightly.

"I heard that." A voice said coming from behind the computer genius.

"Oh, by the way Kim, she's behind me."

"Thanks for the heads up Wade." She said scrunching her face up in mock anger. Then jumped off her friend. "Hey Betty. Not nice of you to keep my friend from one of the most important days of my life." She said smiling at her boss.

"Unfortunately, work comes first, you know that Kim,"

"I know, I know." She waved her hands out defensively. "So what was so important?"

Betty Director lifted her visible eyebrow in response. "This is your wedding day Miss Possible, or should I say Mrs Stoppable?"

"Actually, I'm sticking with Possible." Something Ron had insisted on. "So I can't help because it's my wedding day?"

"Precisely." Dr. Director stated bluntly.

"Fine." Kim said sulking slightly.

"So." Wade said putting his arms around his friend, pulling her into a hug. "Wanna dance with a computer geek who has no rhythm? You can stand on my feet, so you'll be safe."

"How can I resist such an offer? If I wasn't married, and you were a little older, and weren't slightly agoraphobic…"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Sorry Wade! What I meant was – I'd love to stand on your feet."

"Thanks Kim." Wade said with a chuckle as he carried her to the dance floor.

* * *

Monique stood quietly in one of the corridors of the large hotel; she'd taken a wrong turn somewhere, and had no idea where she was. Everything looked the same to her and she had to decide whether or not she was going to wait until someone came by, or start looking for a way out. She went for the latter, and started trying doors at random; some were locked, some were closets, and after what felt like at least twenty doors later, she finally got to one that was neither. She walked into the washroom and gasped at the sight in front of her. Then regained some composure and coughed a little to bring attention to herself.

Bonnie parted from Tara quickly. "Monique?" The tanned woman nodded awkwardly at the other woman.

"Hello." Monique said, and pursed her lips in an attempt to not smirk. She loved this; Bonnie clearly feeling uncomfortable was something she enjoyed to watch. It never lasted long though, and her friend recovered quickly.

"I'd say it's not what it looks like, but obviously, it is." The brunette said as she put her hand on her hip, and waited for a response.

"Sooo, how long?" Monique asked.

"It's just a thing." Tara responded as she pushed herself off of the wall and smoothed out her dress. "I mean we're not dating or anything. It's fun. But Kim doesn't know."

"Mmm." Bonnie nodded her agreement, but Monique could tell there was some hesitation to it.

"Okay, well, cool." She shrugged. "Are you two done? Because I have no idea where I am, and I want food and drink, and not necessarily in that order."

"Yeah, we're done." Bonnie linked arms with hers and led the way out the maze. "Let's get drunk."

"There are my Bridesmaids! Where have you been?" Kim lifted her arms up excitedly when she saw her friends walk in.

"Hey Bride. We got lost. This place is huge!" Monique answered, just in case one of the other two got flustered, which would spark the redheads interest.

"It is." The redhead agreed. "I keep leaving a trail to the bathroom, but someone keeps cleaning it up."

"Damn those people for doing a job they're paid for." Bonnie shook a hand at a cleaner that was passing by.

"They could wait until we've gone, it's not even eight; the party's still going!" Kim pointed at the crowd of people around her.

"Maybe they know that by the time we actually leave, the place will be a shit tip if they don't do anything about it now."

"BONNIE!"

"KIM!"

"No need to swear."

"I'm a grown woman, swearing isn't a need, it's a want."

"Okay, sorry for being a prude."

"Finally. It's about time you apologised for that. But I guess that's a reason we all love you." Bonnie smiled sweetly.

"Shut up."

"Aw Kimmie, you getting all shy?"

"No! It just freaks me out when you get all mushy." Kim stuck her tongue out at Bonnie, and blew a raspberry.

The three Bridesmaids sighed in unison, Kim always turned into a five year old when she'd reached a certain point in her alcohol consumption.

* * *

"Hello Joe." Kim smiled, falling into the arms of her husband.

"Who is this Joe?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh dear," She said putting her hand over her mouth, as if she had just told a big secret. "I really must keep that name to myself."

"You'd better, because right now, you're drunk enough for me to tickle you into submission."

"Puuh-lease! I'm drunk enough to lull you into thinking you could do that. But I've still got the energy to fight you off, and because I'm so drunk, I won't be able to control my self when I retaliate. And I will laugh as you beg for mercy. Mwah ha ha."

"Ah, my new wife; not so much a blushing bride, as sweaty alcoholic."

"New wife? What happened to the old one?"

"And an old time comic to boot. Shucks, I'm the luckiest guy alive." He smiled widely at his bride; he knew he'd pay for this tomorrow, but right now he was enjoying it, but mostly he liked her in his arms.

"Sweaty alcoholic? I resent that. You will pay Ron Stoppable. Mark my words, you will pay." And with that, she put her hands on his face, and kissed him.

* * *

Kim woke up the next day with a hang over, and a bright stream of light forcing its way through her eyelids. "Argh, too bright! Make dark come back." She grabbed a pillow, and pressed it into her face.

"Not feeling well my beloved?" Ron asked with a smile, ignoring her request to shut the curtains, and then proceeded to jump on the bed.

"Bad husband! No jumping on bed. Need, pills-make-feel-good. Go fetch." She said pointing, with her head still buried.

"I'm not your dog." Ron replied playfully.

Kim lifted the pillow slightly, and looked him square in the eye. "That's not what the collar says."

"Point taken. Pills make feel good, coming up." Ron leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the head.

Once she'd taken her aspirin and enjoyed a lazy hour with her husband, she decided to go downstairs and have some breakfast. As soon as she entered the dining room, she saw Monique, and walked up to the table she was at.

"Good to see someone else looks how I feel." She said as she took a seat.

"Morning, Kim." Her friend said sleepily. "Shouldn't you be having breakfast in bed with your husband?"

"That's what the honeymoon is for, Mo."

The other woman shrugged sluggishly. "Fair enough."

"So, I know I was a little tipsy last night." Her friend laughed. "But did I see you leaving with Kei last night?"

Monique leaned forward across the table, and put her hand over Kim's. "He has such beautiful abs. He's like a God. That Yamanouchi Ninja School does wonders for a body. Does Ron's look like that?"

Kim simply smiled in response.

"Damn, I might have to look at him a little differently."

The redhead laughed and smacked her friends hand. "So you enjoyed yourself last night then?"

Monique sat up straight and gave Kim a haughty look. "A lady never tells. But so you know – it wasn't just last night."

"Well, well." The redhead smirked.

"Good morning." Both women looked to the waitress who had her pencil and pad poised ready. "Are you ready to order?"

"Just toast and coffee for me." Monique said.

"Ooh, um. I'll have bacon and eggs and coffee."

"Certainly, it won't be long." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Thank you." The two friends said in unison.

"So, where are my other bridesmaids?" Kim asked. "Still asleep?"

"Nah, they're up, they're just…" Monique stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"Being all romantic?"

"Huh? What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Because I have eyes. You know, they're really no as subtle as they'd like to think."

Monique relaxed in her chair with a smile. "Really? Because I had no idea until last night."

"They don't know that I know. I'm just waiting for them to tell me."

"You might be waiting a while. Tara's acting like it's a friends with benefits type of deal."

"And Bonnie?" Kim leaned in conspiratorially.

Monique raised her hands. "I don't know. But, something tells me it's more for her."

"Bummer." Kim sulked.

"Yeah." Monique agreed.

And the two old friends sat back in comfortable silence while they waited for their breakfast.

* * *

Everyone stood outside to wave off the newlyweds; Kei and Monique had decorated the car with tin cans attached to the rear, and each one was decorated with pictures of Kim's foes. And 'Just Married' was written on the back window. The word 'Just' in red and 'Married' in yellow.

Kim grabbed hold of her three best friends, and hugged them. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Don't tell lies Kimmie, you'll be having way too good a time to think of us, but we appreciate you saying it anyway." Bonnie said.

"And you'll only be gone for three weeks." Tara added.

"Yeah, you're right. I probably won't miss you." The redhead agreed.

"Hey now!" Monique pouted. "I think you should miss us a little bit."

"We'll see." She smiled at her friends.

The goodbye with her parents wasn't so sarcastic; they held onto their daughter, and told her they loved her, and she cried with happiness.

Next to bid her farewell were her brothers, they towered over her now, and unless they were sitting down, she had to crane her neck to keep eye contact.

"Where the hell were you two yesterday?"

"Oh, we were around…" Jim started.

"…We were blending in." Tim continued.

"Uh huh. So you bailed. Those girlfriends of yours keeping on a tight leash."

They both hung their heads and said with embarrassment, "Yeah."

"Ha. Get used to it boys. So am I getting a hug from you two? And when I say hug, I mean _hug_, not, _bear hug_."

"Of course." Jim grabbed hold of his sister and held her; she was surprised that he did it so gently, but then he dropped her unceremoniously, bringing her back to reality with a thud.

"We love ya sis." Tim said as he copied his brothers' actions.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Tweebs."

Rufus jumped from Ron's hand onto Jim's arm, and Kim tickled the rodent's head. "You take care of these two." She pointed to her brothers.

"Uh-huh." The mole rat saluted.

Kim smiled, as she took Ron's hand and they waved goodbye to their family and friends then got into the car.

They sat in the back seat of the limo, smiling. Ron linked his fingers with his wife, and moved in closer.

"I love you, Kim Possible."

"I love you too, Ron Stoppable." She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
